


Spill Your Guts (Or Just Your Load)

by PadawanRyan



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Adultery, Author is bad at writing sex scenes, Incest, Late Late Show, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 02:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18562216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanRyan/pseuds/PadawanRyan
Summary: “Can you imagine the headlines?” he raved. “‘Nick Jonas ranks Jumanji co-stars to avoid eating penis’!”Nick looked at his brother skeptically. “Headlines? Tumblr doesn’t count as headlines.”





	Spill Your Guts (Or Just Your Load)

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me randomly in bed this morning - one of my favourite quotes from the Jonas Brothers “Spill Your Guts” segment of the _Late Late Show_ was Nick saying “I knew it would be a penis” when he got the bull's penis - so I just had to write it. However, since I'm pretty bad at writing porn, I didn't want to write something very long. In any case, I actually kinda love this, so I'm glad that I got this down and out before I could talk myself out of writing it. You'll probably want to watch [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8_nGLw1ceV8) before you read it to understand.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to eat a bull’s penis. It was just that he really _didn’t want to eat a bull’s penis_. And really, who could blame him?

Joe, apparently.

“Can you imagine the headlines?” he raved. “‘Nick Jonas ranks _Jumanji_ co-stars to avoid eating penis’!”

Nick looked at his brother skeptically. “Headlines? Tumblr doesn’t count as headlines.”

“They’ll think you’re like…homophobic or something.”

Yeah, sure. Sometimes Joe’s imagination went a little out of control. Nick had absolutely no doubt that _somewhere_ on the internet, people were going to comment on the penis thing, but he was pretty sure that nobody was going to call him homophobic. It was a _bull’s penis_ , for crying out loud – who even _wants_ to eat that? Do other bulls even want to eat that?

Nevermind, he didn’t want to know what bulls got up to in their spare time.

“Joe, you know perfectly well that I’m not homophobic,” he attempted to assure his brother.

“Well, _I_ know that and _you_ know that. But the rest of the world doesn’t know that.”

Nick rolled his eyes. “Joe, I’ve spoken before about my stance on gay rights. Nobody is going to think I’m homophobic for not eating a fucking bull’s penis.”

Joe sat in the chair across from him and pouted. His brother might be turning thirty later this year, but he was perpetually a child – nothing had really changed in the past ten years, since Joe was still the child of the group and Nick was still the old man of the group. He knew people wondered what sort of adults they would turn into when they got older – hell, he wondered that himself. It didn’t occur to him that adulthood still felt like you were forever eighteen.

“Come on Joe, what’s the big deal about it?”

Joe continued to pout. “You’re denying the fans what they want.”

Nick rolled his eyes again. “Oh Jesus,” he muttered. “You do know that if we gave the fans everything they wanted, we’d be bigamists about a hundred times over, right?”

That caused Joe’s lips to lift into a smile as he let out a small laugh, which in turn caused Nick to laugh. Joe’s laugh was infectious, he couldn’t help that. Seeing his brother go from the petulant child to the smiley boy – _man_ – in front of him gave Nick an idea.

The corner of his lip curved as he threw a sly look at his brother. “I think I know exactly why you’re so bothered by this.”

“Oh yeah?” Joe raised an eyebrow at him, clearly amused. “Tell me then, O Great One.”

Nick leaned forward on his knees. “I think _you_ just wanted to see me eat a penis.”

His brother’s face distorted into one of shock as he threw his hand to his heart in what could only be mock disgust. “Nicky!” he exclaimed. “How could you suggest such a thing?”

“It’s not as though that’s news,” he reasoned with the older man.

“Well, I never!”

Joe stood and “hmphed!” loudly as he spun around and dramatically turned toward the door of the dressing room. They were still backstage at the _Late Late Show_ , having just taped the segment only about an hour ago. Nick had thought once or twice during the conversation that Joe might still taste like that chili pepper milkshake but shook those thoughts from his head. They were supposed to be stopping this – _not that they hadn’t told themselves that for the past ten years_.

When he reached the door, Joe turned around again to face Nick and just leaned against it expectantly.

This time Nick raised an eyebrow. “Is there something you wanted?”

And this time the corner of Joe’s lip curved as his smile became…almost predatory. “Yes, my sweet Nicholas,” he explained, “there is something I want.”

It took almost all of Nick’s strength not to roll his eyes again. “Really?” he deadpanned.

“Yes,” Joe continued to explain, this time crossing the room to return to his younger brother. “You see, I missed out on getting to see you eat a penis today…”

Nick snorted.

It didn’t phase Joe. “So, I think that, _in the spirit of brotherly love_ , you owe me that much.”

“Oh, I _owe_ you?”

Joe made a non-committal sound as he reached Nick and placed his hands on the younger man’s arms, but Nick knew exactly what was going through his head. As Joe’s hands slowly moved down Nick’s arms to his hands, he didn’t make a move to stop his brother. Joe took one of Nick’s hands and placed it against his pants, where he was very clearly hard beneath his pants.

“Yeah,” Joe breathed out, looking down at Nick’s hand and repeating “yeah” again.

“Joe…I’m married.”

His brother still didn’t look up as his mouth quirked into an amused smile and he responded, “Like that ever stopped you before.”

Because of course Joe was right. “I—”

“You’re a cockslut, Nicky.”

“Only for you,” he stated, finally relenting and tugging at Joe’s pants to get them open.

Because of course Joe was right. Nick had only been married for a couple months and it’s not as though he and Joe ever planned this thing – they told each other regularly enough that _this was the last time_ , even after ten years – but the fact that he had ended up, at one of his many wedding receptions, on his knees for his brother was enough to demonstrate that “I’m married” wasn’t exactly the right excuse. Even though it should have been.

Joe’s face titled up and his lips grazed Nick’s neck, causing the younger man to lean forward and capture his brother’s lips. Pushing the older man’s pants down over his thighs and legs toward his ankles, Nick bit at his lip until Joe gasped and pulled back.

“Jesus, Nicky,” he breathed out, “you’re _feral_.”

Nick bit again at Joe’s lip – almost hard enough to draw blood, because well, Joe was _always right_ – before moving to his neck and biting hard enough to make his brother yelp.

“Quiet, Joe,” he reprimanded his brother. It wouldn’t do to be overheard.

His brother nodded and Nick dropped down to his knees, hooking his fingers into Joe’s briefs and pulling them down with him on his way. The cock that sprang from them was pulsing and hard and already dripping with pre-cum. Clearly Joe had been thinking about this for a while, but why should that surprise him at all?

He almost chuckled when Joe twisted his fingers into Nick’s short hair. “Hmm, someone’s excited.”

“ _Please_ , Nicky.”

Nick took his brother’s cock in his hand and ran his tongue up the length, causing the older man to hiss. He took the head into his mouth and just sucked on it a moment, feeling Joe’s leg shake beneath the hand holding him steady. They were in a dressing room with no idea how long until Kevin (or James, for that matter) might attempt to track them down, so he figured he would get straight to the point and took the entire length right down into his throat.

“ _Jesus Christ_ , Nicky!” Joe screamed before he could even register the noise.

The younger man popped the cock out of his mouth and angled beneath it, biting his brother hard on the thigh, eliciting another help from the older man. “ _Quiet_ , Joe.”

When his brother nodded, Nick placed his mouth back on the head of his cock and sucked the entire length again down his throat. Joe wasn’t kidding before – Nick really was a cocklsut, if it was _Joe’s_ cock available to him.

Joe’s hand remained in Nick’s hair, lightly pushing himself deeper into his brother’s throat. “Fuck,” he breathed out.

It was clear that Joe was struggling to stay quiet. Nick grinned around his cock as he moved his mouth up and down the length, just listening to his brother’s breaths and stifled groans as he continued to do so. He would slow down occasionally to just suck on the head, causing Joe each time to almost _whine_ in response. Joe was not going to be able to hold back his sounds for much longer, so Nick knew he had to speed things up.

Taking the hand that held Joe’s thigh to steady him, he moved between his thighs for a moment and just fondled the older man’s balls. As Joe’s breath hitched, Nick released his balls and continued back, caressing lightly his tight, puckered hole.

Joe practically whimpered and whined “ _Niiiiickkyyyy_ ” as the younger man circled his hole with his finger, Joe’s cock still bobbing in and out his mouth.

“God, Nicky, I’m not gonna last much longer.”

 _Good_ , thought Nick as he sped up his motions. He could feel his brother’s orgasm creeping up on him as Joe’s body began to shake more – especially since he was no longer holding him steady, still teasing his ass – so he wasn’t surprised when Joe shoved cock balls-deep into Nick and just held his head there while he came straight down his brother’s throat. This went on for almost half a minute – _Jesus_ , Joe must have been _really_ hard up – but Nick didn’t mind, because he couldn’t deny that he loved the taste of his brother’s cum.

As Joe released his grip on his brother’s head and his breathing began to normalize again, Nick pulled off Joe’s cock but still gave an appreciative lick to the head to get any leftover cum. He sucked on the head of Joe’s softening cock one more time just to hear his brother groan again before pulling back completely and smiling up at the older man.

“Is this the reason you’d rather vacation with me and Pri over Kev and Danielle?” he asked, almost smirking.

Joe ran a hand through his hair as he smiled down at his younger brother. “One of them.”

**Author's Note:**

> I should also note that despite providing the YouTube link for readers to watch first, I did not rewatch this clip before writing and instead chose to write from memory (I watched it about half a dozen times last month).
> 
> So, some details might be a little off, but overall I think it's fine.


End file.
